warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Ivypool (W) - For Approval K. 06:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the texture everywhere, and erase it on parts of the white so we can see pure white, and erase some of the shading on the legs. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Smooth the shading on the neck/chest area.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:23, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded 03:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the white texture on the silver patches more (I'm having trouble telling where the silver fur ends and the white fur begins), get rid of the shading on the front of the front legs, it should be just along the back edge, with the direction the light is coming from, erase away some of the shading on the chest. Also, the silver patch should go down father on the far back leg, and the scars don't seem to match up to the scars. Jayie Unwritten words~ 21:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Toadstep (W) - For Approval 09:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool. :) Some pattern things. The patch of white on his chest goes too far down -- it doesn't go on his shoulders at all, or that far down the chest. It should be a straight triangle from the edges of his cheeks, coming to a point about mid-way on his chest. The nose strip of white should be very skinny on the right side of the nose bridge, bending towards the left as it goes up, and broadening out to a larger diamond shape on the forehead. And the white on the far back leg should only be on the middle toe, not the other two. And could you lighten the shading on the paws, or erase some of it? Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Erase a tiny bit of shading on the belly near the forearm to give it a more rounded look.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Half Moon (Star) ~ For Approval This is misnamed... could somebody rename it for me? 10:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Could you erase away some of the shading where the light should hit Half moon? Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:50, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded much happier 01:31, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Erase some of the shading on the right side of the face and all the legs, and define the shading a bit. Also, her pupils look blue for some reason. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Blend the tail shading a bit more.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 16:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Still working? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Lichenkit (Ki) - For Approval I'm pretty happy with this. Poor little scrap, she never had a chance. :P Jayie Unwritten words~ 22:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) She's adorable! Can you darken the shading on the chest a tiny bit and define it on the front leg closest to us. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Decided to try a new method of highlighting images, I hope it looks good. Jayie Unwritten words~ 01:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Darken the nose pink a little bit. It almost matches the muzzle color. I think your highlights look great. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:38, October 4, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Buffy (Q) - For Approval As much as I love the texture I put on this I think I'll remove it. I feel like it skews the colors too much but I figured I'd get some other opinions first. Also Jayie could you tell me how you did those darker stripes of fur? I can't get them to look right.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wow, this is really pretty. :D She looks great! Just lighten the texture a bit on the white-cream parts, it looks like a bit too dark a cream. As for the darker stripes... I can't remember. I probably just drew in stripes with a medium opacity and a large brush and smudged the hell out of it. XD Try smudging with a larger brush, maybe? Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:47, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I actually think it was the shading that made it look so dark. I lightened it a bit as well as the texture and brightened up the highlights. I feel like the markings are over smudged now though. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:35, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Erase away a bit of the texture on the light patches, the cream is still looking a little reddish. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Alright before I go messing around with the texture is this any better? The shading had a reedy orangey tint to it before which I think is where most of the reddish hue you saw before came from.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 14:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Eeltooth (W) - For Approval I've always liked Eeltooth. Also just let me know if I should add a few scars. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:56, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Eeltooth's pretty cool. :) Yeah, a few more scars would work, maybe just a couple. Also, his canine teeth should be longer and sharper than the others. Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. The teeth look amazing. The scars ehh not so much.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:36, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Nice. :) Darken the shading on the right side of the neck/shoulder/tail? And maybe make the ear pink a little more pink/bright/saturated? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded x2. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 14:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Petalkit (Star) - CBA No matter how I shade this the lighter underbelly always gets lost ;.; Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Nice. :) Lighten the shading a bit on the face? And it's fine, I tend to make the underbelly colors on solid-colored cats pretty close to the main coat color. Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 23:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Really nice. :D CBA? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:39, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Yarrowleaf (App) - For Approval I'm always a sucker for gray-brown tabby designs. :P And I wanted to try out the apprentice blank. Pretty happy with this, though the odd position makes shading a bit weird to figure out. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:20, October 5, 2015 (UTC) One of my favorite grumps. Can you define the shading a bit on the darker parts of his pelt. I can't see it very well.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 18:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Reuploaded. Better? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) It looks about the same honestly. Just a bit more. Mostly on his hind end.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 14:54, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Sedgewhisker (Q) - For Approval Wow, the shading looks way lighter on my laptop screen than it did when I was drawing it on my iPad. And I may or may not add highlights on the next upload, if I can make it look good. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:45, October 5, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I feel like I went a bit overboard with the highlights. :/ But I'm not sure what the right balance is. Not quite happy with this. Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading some and dull the highlights a teeny tiny bit. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 14:55, October 7, 2015 (UTC)